


The Stars, The Moon, And You

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction
Genre: BoyxBoy, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Smut, daddy - Freeform, exhibitionist kink, outdoors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has known that he's liked Harry since they've met a few years back. It was the beginning of high school and as soon as Harry said hello to him, he fell in love. Flash forward to a few years later when they're in their grade 12 year, and the two have never been more in love. Everything is fine, but will they ever come out to Harry's  parents or friends?<br/>Daddy kink and exhibitionist kink (and let's be honest, there will probably be more) are used in this story. You've been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my friend Haylee (@haylee-darling) who prompted me to make this into a Larry AU. It started out as a story about my two friends but ya know Larry is life ! The starting chapters are broken up because I was just fucking around to start with but a story line does develope. Enjoy and drop by my tumblr ! @thecatsmeow64

Third Person:  
    Louis has never had trouble slipping into a comfortable environment, especially with Harry. He's always the guy to make a joke in the toughest times and never fails to make Harry smile. They've been friends for not too long, but it's long enough for Louis to know he wants Harry, and badly.

It's Louis's fifth or sixth time to over-he can't remember- and he thinks today is going to be the day he makes a move. Obviously he knows Harry would make one, seeing as Louis is snuggled up into his side. But Harry isn't a smooth guy, so he'll have to do it himself. Shit, Harry's mother is still home. Doesn't she have more to do? Harry's mom doesn't know about the two, she hardly knows he's gay. Avengers plays on the T.V. in Harry's basement but all Louis can think about is what he'll do to Harry when he gets the chance. He can already picture running his hands down Harry's torso, feeling him breath beneath him as Louis sucks gently on Harry's neck.

Shit. Now he's got to cover his lap. Louis has an excuse to move away when Harry's mother walks downstairs. Louis quickly smiles to her through his glasses and Harry greets her. His mother smiles, ever so kind.  
"I'm running into town to grab some groceries, I trust you both won't cause any trouble." She says. Polite smiles are shared as she goes back upstairs and gets her things to leave. Louis stretches out, trying to show a bit of skin and pretending not to notice when Harry looks down. The door shuts and Louis knows this is his chance.

Louis stands up and walks to the staircase across the room that leads upstairs. He turns to Harry, who's stunned on the couch and beckons him to follow him. A nod of the head, a wink of the eye. Then Louis ascends up the stairs that pass by the back door and into the kitchen. It doesn't take long to find Harry's room, seeing as the living room is right in front of him and the hallway is to the left. He looks back over his shoulder and heads to left, going through the door frame leading into Harry's room. He sits on the bed and as Harry comes in and stands in front of him. Small cold hands reach out to grab the tall boys sweater, and now they know there's no going back.

Louis pulls Harry down on top of him and kisses him roughly. It doesn't take long until Harry is straddling Louis. Harry grinds his covered bulge down onto Louis, making Louis throw his head back onto the bed. Harry takes this as an opportunity to attack his neck with kisses. This causes Louis to giggle and grab at Harry's sweater. The giggles turn into moans again as Louis pulls Harry's sweater and shirt off in one tug. The clothes quickly come off one by one, both grinding down and moaning loudly.

When they are finally down to their boxers, Louis takes off his glasses and sets them aside. Using the space around him, he pushes Harry down onto the bed and straddles him so he can have a better look at the beautiful body laid out under him. Louis suddenly feels very small compared to Harry's well toned body beneath him. Harry spots this moment of self doubt and gently takes Louis hand and kisses while rocking up against him. It is now that Louis whimpers out "daddy" and Harry stops in his tracks. 'Fuck' thinks Harry 'why is that such a turn on?' Louis looks uncertain, so Harry tells him to say it again. "D-daddy" Harry moans louder "one-one more time baby, c'mon be a good boy." Louis leans over Harry's body and puts his mouth right next to Harry's ear. "daddy" He softly whispers out.

They both moan loudly and they both also can't take it any longer. Louis needs Harry inside of him right fucking now and he can't handle it. He slides down Harry's body, sucking hickies here and there. Taking a minute longer on each of Harry's nipples, leaving them puffed and swollen. Louis finally gets down to the waistband on Harry's boxers and gives a slight tug, already seeing his thick cock. Louis turns his glimmering blue eyes up to Harry's forest green ones as if to ask for permission, and Harry gives a slight nod saying "go on, be a good boy for daddy" that's all it took for Louis to pull Harry's boxers fully down and take him into his mouth.

"Wh-what a g-good boy for daddy" Harry can't stop moaning. It's probably a good thing his mother left, seeing as they both couldn't keep their mouths shut. With Louis' pretty pink blowjob lips around Harry's cock and his nose almost touching his boyfriends body, Harry knew he was about to cum. Louis tasted the pre-cum drip onto his tongue as he bobbed his head up, so he pulled off with a 'pop!' A bit of spit and pre-cum dripping down his chin. Louis just wanted to be a good boy for his daddy. Nice and prepped. So Louis got up and went to his own pants, pulling out the lube and a condom he had bought prior to this. Harry couldn't take his eyes off Louis' smaller frame as he slid off his boxers and laid down in front of Harry, arse up in the air. Harry got the hint and popped open the bottle of lube. He could do this, seen it before. Harry spread lube onto two fingers and spread open Louis for him to see. 'Damn, I'll have to eat him out one day' Harry thought as he sat up on his knees and slowly pushed one finger inside of Louis. "Yes yes yes daddddy!" Louis arches his back and moans loudly into the bed sheets. Harry just keeps pumping his finger in and out until Louis begs him for more. He adds a second and stretches Louis out until he's ready.

Harry quickly slides on the condom and checks in with Louis. "You doing alright up there? This will hurt" Harry's voice is laced with concern, but Louis isn't having any of it. "Just put it in already you fucktard" Harry is embarrassed now and eager to please, so he starts off slow and pushes just the tip in. Louis rocks back slightly but Harry puts his hands on the smaller being to slow him down. "I don't want to hurt you" the taller lad still wants to protect his tiny boyfriend. "It's alright i- I've had some practice." Louis is ashamed of that, he even whispers the last part but because it was silent, Harry heard it all. "No-shit-no baby that's hot. Fuck you're so hot" and he pushes his hips forward a little more, now knowing Louis can take it. "Dadddy" long and drawn out because Louis needs it faster, harder. He pushes himself up so that he's rested on his hands and not his elbows. A loud moan rips from the smaller boys throat. Harry feels his cock pulse from that. What happened? How can he make that happen again? When Louis rocks back against him he hits it again. The sweet spot. Harry is just good enough to hit it and it's driving both of them wild. The taller boy takes no heed, and keeps thrusting deep inside Louis, while Louis has never felt this good, never felt this full. A good fucking is what he needed all along, he just didn't know it. Just as he's about to tell his daddy he's about to cum, Harry grabs his dick and pumps it with his fist, letting Louis know what a good boy he is. Over and over again those words were said "what a good boy for daddy" "there's my princess"

As soon as Louis heard the word 'princess' he came into Harry's hand. This caused him to tighten up around Harry, causing him to shoot his load into the condom. They both stay there for a minute, relishing the feeling and riding out their orgasms. Harry gets up and just as he's tying up the condom to throw away he hears a click. Shit. His moms home. The two boys rush around the room and pick up their clothes, frantically throwing them on as Harry's mother walks in. No time to test voices, but they both look at each other and damn they look sexed up. Hair messy, eyes glossed over, and damn, those swollen lips. Harry acts fast and tells his mother they're going for a walk, pulling Louis out the door with him. She bids them farewell as they wave goodbye, home free.


	2. Shielded In

Louis' POV:   
    'My arse has never hurt so much, but fuck did that feel good. Although I am slightly embarrassed about the whole daddy thing, Harry didn't seem to mind. Good, because if he doesn't mind I'll be calling him that a lot more.' I'm suddenly whisked up from the ground, being taken into Harry's comforting arms. "You were limping" he tells me. Oh, didn't think my pain showed as much. The pain subsides as he carries me while we walk. I look up to the midnight blue sky and then at Harry. Where are we going? I see a long path ahead of us and some bushes off to the side. I catch him looking down onto me and I smile. I feel so safe in his arms, so wanted. 

We get to a bench and he sets me down. My arse still burns, but now I've gotten used to it. It's about eleven o'clock now, so there's no one around this little park. I see Harry kneel in front of me, and my eyes widen. What? Is he crazy? I see his eyes glimmer darkly with lust. Through the moonlight I see his hands reach out to my still undone zipper, fingers hooking into my waistband and tugging it slightly. "Do you have some sort of out doors kink? Or one where we could get caught?" I sound distressed and needy, but this isn't the time, we could be caught.  All Harry does is smirk and growl out "better be quiet then" 

    He takes my semi-hard dick in his huge hands. A tiny whimper makes its way up from the back of my throat but Harry extends his arm out to cup my mouth and shut me up. "Shh now princess, no sound" I let out a small muffled whine as he took my now hard dick into his mouth. I am just living the dream right now, but it's hard not to make a sound. Fuck he's so hot, wrapped around me like this. Thank god I waited, all those months with my toys so alone. A small "daddy" whimpers out and it's muffled by his hand tight on my mouth. I can't see his eyes, no, all I can see is his head bobbing up and down. A shudder runs through my body as I hit the back of my loves throat and cum. 

     Harry stops and tries not to bite down as he palms himself until he's over the edge as well. We both have to keep our panting to a minimum and pull up our pants. My sweet boyfriend kisses me and I can taste my cum on his lips. We stay sat on the bench for a bit and I curl my small body into his larger one. I could honestly stay here forever, inhaling his sweet musky scent. We look up at the stars and take time to get to know each other better beyond our bodies. 

    It's only a matter of time before we have to walk back to his house. He's a big bear compared to me, and it only makes me feel more protected. Harry is what I've been needing all along, he caters to my kinks and takes care of me. This will definitely last a long time. And hopefully he'll be my daddy forever, and I'll be his princess.


	3. Done and Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hurt my hand/wrist so it's slow going but it's going. Enjoy :)

Third Person:   
Harry and Louis' friends are all sitting together and the three guys  Zayn, Niall, and Liam are all talking to each other. Eleanor and Sophia are standing up and fucking around as Louis tries his hardest not to sink into Harry and call him daddy. Meanwhile, Harry isn't helping by smiling at Louis, tapping his long slender fingers on Louis' tiny hands every once in a while. Liam is laughing at something Niall said as Zayn tries to get Liam's attention. 

Zayn finally does and ends up giving Liam the other half of his cookie, then goes back to his daily phone scrolling. The others have fucked off somewhere so now it's just Zayn, Liam, Harry, and Louis. You can tell both pairs of people want to head their separate ways, but they don't have any real reason. Then Liam nods to Zayn for them to go get their binders, and the boys head off. Louis looks to Harry. "We still have about 20 minutes, what do you say we head out?" And all Harry can do is nod eagerly. He grabs Louis' keys out of his back pocket just so he can cop a feel and slides his hand up the back of Louis' shirt. 

    No one knew what was going on with the two-or so they thought. Everybody had their suspicions, especially the nosey boys. The way Harry and Louis were always together, always laughing at each other's jokes and be fond at the other. Those who've done their fair share of fan fiction reading know that this is a clear sign somethings up. But their friends keep their mouths shut, and let them go about their ways. 

    Harry gets in the passengers seat and Louis in the drivers. Harry leans back, exposing part of his stomach and Louis has to fight to look away. "Where should we go?" Harry asks, but Louis is already driving. Louis drives around until he gets to an empty parking lot. He shuts off the ignition and undoes his seatbelt quickly before dropping his head down onto Harry's lap. Louis hovers above Harry's crotch but Harry lifts Louis' head up and tilts his chin to kiss him. "No baby, you'll still have to talk later on and I don't want you to have a sore throat." Louis whined and shifted his head down to his collar bones and sucked harshly on the muscle to leave a mark. 

    Harry of course couldn't leave their pants as tight as they where, plus they had to hurry up, so he unzipped his pants and pulled himself out. Harry looked over and noticed Louis doing the same. "C'mon now, be a good boy for daddy and get me off" Harry said in his deep, gruff voice. Louis softly speaks out "daddy please" and takes care to spit on his daddy's cock and pump Harry until Louis has him breathing heavy. Harry reaches out his hand to help Louis out with his situation as well and it's not long before they both reach their high and are groaning each others names. Cum spills over both of the boyfriends hands and Louis grabs a couple napkins to clean them both up. 

They arrive back to school with five minutes before the warning bell and Harry doesn't notice the hickey on his neck, but the rest of his friends do. When the bell to start class goes off and everyone is seated down, Zayn leans over to Harry and murmurs "looks like someone had a nice lunch" Both boys freeze up and Harry pulls the collar of his shirt up while Louis directs his eyes away and coughs. Zayn leans back in his seat and tries his best not to laugh. Cover blown, now everyone knows. Louis begins to think 'is it really a bad thing if they know though? It'll be a lot easier than sneaking around, that's for sure' and Louis is in a daze until he feels Harry tapping on his knee from under the table they are sat at. A small distraction, a little escape. Louis reaches his hand over and taps Harry's knee back, and while facing forward they both smile. Being out couldn't be the worst thing after all.


	4. You've got stars, they're in your eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no smut in this chapter but it's so cute :,) 
> 
> Hand is still hurt but it's just bruised now so as long as I don't do anything drastic I'm fine !

Harry's POV:  
Date night, finally.' I thought. It's not very often we get to do things like this, so I've got to make sure I have everything. A couple blankets to snuggle with, some snacks in case we get hungry, and a couple condoms and some lube. Safety is always key, I can't let my princess get hurt. Now all I need to do is go pick up Louis so we can head out. 

    The drive out is set in a comfortable silence, and Louis is peering out the window. He's only asked once where we're going, but he shut up as soon as I said it's a surprise. He's wearing jeans like me, but he has on my sweater. It looks so good on him, the gray complimenting his skin and the sleeves coming over his hands to give him sweater paws. Oops, I almost missed the turn! I draw my gaze back from my tiny boyfriend and back in to the gravel road that's now beneath us. We drive for about 10 more minutes before I stop. Louis raises his head out of his hand and looks at me amused, an eyebrow raised. All I can do is smile and kiss him before getting out to get our things. 

    He trails behind me as I walk through some brush, which leads to a meadow. Dandelions wave in the wind, daisies glow in the moonlight. Tonight is going to be a great night, I can feel it already. I look over to Louis as we're stopped at the edge of the opening and he looks awestruck, he's absolutely beautiful. I turn to him and reach down for his hand, and he looks to me a bit stunned as I kiss it. His eyes soften and he pulls me forward to kiss me. 'This is love' is all that's running through my mind. We pull apart after a minute and I direct him to the perfect spot. Right in the middle, where we can see the stars with a frame of trees. 

   I pull out the big blanket, laying it down and flattening it so that we can both lay down. I sit down myself, and slide off my sneakers. Everything about tonight is perfect. The wind is almost nonexistent, not a cloud in the sky, and the brightest star of all is sitting right next to me. I can't believe I've found him. It's even harder to believe he's mine. Somehow I've captured him though, and I'm not letting him go. Not now, not ever. 

    Truth be told, I never thought I would end up gay. I've dated girls all my life, even thought I was in love with one. And then Louiscame along and changed everything. He's changed my outlook on life, my perception of what love is. I always imagined love would be never wanting to be away from a person, telling them your secrets, and trusting them completely. Love is all of those things of course, but it's not the end of it. It's also in the way you adjust your glasses, it's in the way you let your mind wander and look from plant to plant. Love with you is flying, floating in eternal bliss and I'm not about to let go. I can feel your love when you cry with me, when we laugh together. You're too perfect, way too damn perfect for me.  

    So now we lay here, gazing up at the stars. I knew he'd love this, Lou loves anything that has a deeper meaning, anything that he can't make sense of. Everything's a mystery to him, yet he understands more than I ever could. I want to be just like Lou but I'm afraid I don't know how. All I can do is take him in my arms and share this moment. "I love you Louis" the words slip out. I don't dare take them back, but they linger. Minutes pass, I start to worry. He moves up my body and looks directly into my eyes. "I love you too Harry" he speaks back to me. I know this is real only because of his sugary lips on mine. He's like a drug, and I'm addicted. If he ever leaves I'm screwed because now Louis' become my everything. 

    The night carries on and after a while of stargazing and cuddling we're both too settled. I think of things to do, what I can show him. An idea pops into my mind, there's a small pond not far from here. I shake him and I tell you to follow me. I get up first and take his hand to lead him, both of us still barefoot. There's no sharp branches or pine needles here anyways, and definitely not where we're going. I lead him through a path and all the way to a quaint little pond. The moonlight shines directly over us and illuminates his blue eyes. A small smile plays across my lips and I bend down to touch the water. It's a bit cold, but Lou warms me up as he crouches down beside me. We sit like that for a while, staring at the fish swimming through the water and watching the moons reflection dance on top of the water. 

    Suddenly Louis splash me, and as I looked confused a smirk spreads across his face as he hits me again. I snap out of my confusion and rush to hit him back. Soon enough we're both soaked and laughing uncontrollably. We're both making jokes and splashing around and at some point I tripped and fell into the pond. That sent Lou to the ground and he's howling in laughter as I pull myself out. The greatest moments really do come from the smallest things. 

    At some point we do have to go back, but now we can't get in the car. As soon as I realize this I mentally curse myself, but he has other ideas. "This allows us more time together now doesn't it? Let's do something else that's fun. And if we stay here all night then that's fine too, we have more than one blanket ya know" ah of course, how could I forget. I'd brought a couple blankets in care we became super cold. "What a smart one you are, princess" I reply back, and kiss his still soaked hair. All I hear after that is "uh yes d-daddy of course" and I break off and smile, walking over to the blanket that lies on the ground. I bend down and wipe my my hands on it and then take out my phone from the backpack that I brought. Lou looks confused until I hold it up and snap a picture. Then he just giggles and takes the phone from me to snap one of myself. 

    This continues for quiet a while as more and more clothes come off, but the moonlight is too bright and forgiving not to snap a few pictures. Different places and different poses, all complete by his perfect body. After a while of that we sit to look at them. I point out my favourite- one of Louis laying down in the meadow, flowers splayed across his body and moonlight illuminating him in all the right places. His glasses are off and his hair tussled, and his shirt is somewhere but not on Lou. It's beautiful, and even Louis' in awe. Who wouldn't be? He is too much of an angel to be disapproved of. We go back to the blanket and talk about everything. Dreams to reality, what we want in life, all sorts of things. 

    I can't remember how long we stayed there, but I wanted it to be forever.


	5. Little Bit of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special Valentine's Day chapter ! I finished this yesterday but I didn't have the Internet to post it. Here it is now, enjoy (:

Harry's POV:   
The day has finally arrived. I've been waiting for today since we've started dating a few months back. Valentine's Day. I have the house to myself today and I can't wait for Louis to come over. Even if he isn't into mushy love confessions that's what today is all about. Well that and sex. 

Once everything is set I go to text Louis. The candles lit, but not too close to anything flammable, music playing softly. I've gotten Louis a bear as well, along with some chocolates. I hope I can get across to Louis how much I love him. So so much. The doorbell rings. I practically run over to the door and throw it open. 

"Louis!! Hey baby Happy Valentine's Day!" I couldn't help myself when I picked Louis up and spun him around. He's just so cute. Louis of course doesn't approve of his feet being off the ground but doesn't complain when I kiss him. When I put him down he hands me the bear he's been holding and when I pull back i see that 'shit bitch you is fine' is written on the heart sewed onto the bear. Louis bursts out laughing at my shocked reaction and kisses me again. 

The kissing turns into a heated make out session and soon enough we're on the couch with Louis on top of me. He goes to a spot below my jaw and sucks a hickey there. I couldn't help but whimper and slide my hands up his shirt. Louis sits up from my lap and tugs the shirt off quickly. I can't help but stare at his beautiful body in awe. 

"I love you Louis" slips out of my mouth. I don't take it back. He smiles gently. 

"I love you too baby" Lou says back with no hesitation. The feeling is mutual and that makes me feel so happy. I rush to kiss Louis again and this time it's a sweet one. Not rushed and heated, it's full of love. It only lasts so long before Louis starts pulling at my shirt. We break apart and keep eye contact as I slowly pull it off you gaze down at my bare chest. 

"You should get a tattoo. Right... Here. Two little birdies" he points at my collar bones. "They should look like us in some way. Maybe the... Eyebrows?" A laugh rips out of me. 

"Birds don't even have eyebrows!" Louis laughs along with me and soon we're both out of breath. 

"Yeah maybe not, but at least it would be cute. We should get something though. Mark our bodies with love for the other." You seem so sure. 

"But what happens if we break up? I couldn't bear it if we did." Doubt runs through my mind but Louis just smiles. 

"No. Not happening. I'm never ever letting you go. I swear to God Harry I'm gonna marry you one day. You know that right? I love you too much to just leave." His words are so sweet. 

"Okay. Okay baby next time we'll go and we'll get something. Maybe something nautical?" 

"Sounds good to me. Oh! And now that you're 18 you can sign for yourself too." 

"Oh hush now. Just because you're a year older than me doesn't mean you can make such remarks. You are smaller than me anyways." 

"Oii! Shut your mouth boy. I just happen to be normal height for my age. Unlike your beastly height. I'll have you know I'm 5'9." 

"Yeah 5 inches tall." Louis looked appalled as soon as I said that. 

"Just who do you think you are! You know even if you say I'm small what I lack for in actual height I make up for in dick size." I burst out laughing. 

"Well then could you show me maybe? Pants are getting a little tight now." I smile at him. All he does is smirk and I know he's about to make a remark about my jeans. 

"Well, maybe if you didn't have your jeans so fucking tight you wouldn't have this problem. I'm serious! Every time you get even a semi you can see it. True shit man." Even as he says this he does shimmy down my body to pull my jeans off. It's freeing to say the least. I notice Louis about to pull my boxers off but he's not getting off that easy. 

"Hey, no. You too. Strip." Louis gives me an 'are you fucking serious' look but stands up anyways. I can see the curve of his waist and he turns around to give me full view of his ass. Louis looks over his shoulder at me. 

"Are you ready daddy? I have a special treat for you. This is your real present." I look at him with curious eyes but it all makes sense as he slides his jeans down. Red lace covers his perfect ass and there's a little bow right at the top of them. Louis steps out of his jeans and shakes his ass a little before turning around and revealing his leaking cock which was covered by the lace with the tip poking out. The breath catches in my throat and I can see Louis beginning to think he's not good enough. 

"Shit baby... You look so good for daddy. C'mere princess make daddy feel good." No more fooling around anymore, Louis has become submissive. 

"Okay daddy. Can I, can I ride you? Please?" 

"Baby you can do anything you want. Today's your day okay?" He nods his head and climbs back onto my lap. Louis places both hands on my chest rocking back and forth, providing some friction between us. I can see the tip of his hard cock slip out of the lace every time he rocks forwards and it makes me moan. When I open my eyes back up he's burning his gaze into mine and we connect. Just like that we're connected by our eyes and our love. Louis drops his head down and pushes his lower body further against mine. 

Louis takes his hands off of my chest as looks at the lubes I've laid out of the coffee table beside us. There's only a couple, the water based ones and the strawberry lube we bought a while back. He glances at me then goes for the strawberry one. I can already tell it's a favourite of his. 

"Daddy I need you. Need you right now pleeeeease." Oh fuck. Every time he moans I can feel my dick pulse. I'm quick to bring my fingers to his mouth just to give him something to suck on. He hollows his cheeks around my fingers and pushes forward to take as much of my hand as possible. My longer slender fingers hit the back of his throat and he gags. 

"Oh no princess I'm sorry." I pull them out of his mouth and a bit of spit dribbled on to his chin. His face is flushed now and he whimpers. 

"I need something now. Just need you inside me please. Anything I'll do anything." 

"Shh princess you don't need to do anything. Here hand me the lube." He does very quickly and I lube up two fingers. He pulls the lace aside with one hand and grabs his left cheek with the other. I watch his face as I slide two fingers in, knowing it burns but also knowing that Louis likes it a bit rougher. I pump my fingers in and out until Louis is moaning and I add a third finger to stretch him really good. When my fingers his his prostate his thighs tighten around my torso and I know that if I don't stop he'll cum right now. 

"Are you ready for daddy? I'm pushing in now." Louis nods frantically and his mouth parts open as I pull out my fingers. He whines at the loss of my fingers and the emptiness is soon replaced by my hard cock. Sometime during foreplay he pulled my boxers down and pulled my dick out. Now he sat hovering about my length, the tip teasing around the hole and damn was it ever a sight to see. Louis sinks down just a bit and gasps at the sudden stretch. It takes everything in me not to buck up my hips and fuck right into him. Instead I let him take his time. I can feel Louis stretch around me and he settles down so the full of my cock is inside of him. 

His fringe falls over his eyes and his dick leaks a bit of pre cum. He rolls his hips forward and my cock pushes against his sweet spot yet again. Louis decides to pull off of my cock before sliding down again, repeating that motion over and over again. He gets faster and faster and I see his thigh muscles getting to work as he rides me. 

"Daddy I'm getting tired. Can you" he stops to pant "can you please help me?" 

"Sure princess, anything for you." He nods his head and I sit up and pull him off of my cock. I direct Louis to kneel on the couch and put his hands on the back of it. He does as told and I push his underwear down his legs to give a perfect view of his ass. I take my dick in my hand and rub it over his hole again and again until he's begging. 

"Daddy pleeeease. I need you right now. Please please please." At that I lean over him and shove my whole cock into Louis at once, making him jerk forward and moan. I pull out completely and shove back into him because I know he can take it and I know he loves it. 

"Harder daddy harder!!" Pre-cum leaks from his cock. I reach around him to jerk him off and pretty soon I have Louis cumming into my hand. I fuck into him until I'm coming as well and we both ride out our orgasms together. When we're both done I pick him up and carry him to the bathroom because I know damn well enough that his legs are tired. I draw us a bath and set him in while I sit on the edge of the tub. Louis looks absolutely dazed but extremely euphoric. 

"That was great daddy. Definitely a day I'll remember." He smiles up at me. "Are you going to join me? Waters warm." 

"Oh baby how could I say no to you?" I sit up from the edge and sit across from him in the tub. He smiles at me before closing his eyes and resting his head against he wall behind him. 

"Today has been wonderful daddy. Definitely one I'll remember." 

"Oh yes baby me too. It's been perfect because I've spent it with you." You sink further into the tub. We both smile and spend a while there, whispering I love you's. A perfect end to a perfect day.


	6. You've Hung the Moon, Darling

Harry's POV:   
Louis looks so good on top of me like this, and the way he's laughing and fawning over the photos we took makes it all better. The moonlight is gleaming off of his back and I gently remove his glasses. We lay like this for a while, skin to skin. All that's between us now is our jeans. I can feel our breathing align. Steady. Soft. Secure. I know Louis is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I hear him speaking lowly, letting out a whine of sorts. I strain to hear him over the nature around me but finally it comes through. 

"Daddy" 

    Once I hear that I tense a little, and Louis lifts himself up onto his elbows to look at me. He pleads with me again. "Daddy. Daddy please please please I need you." How can I say no? With him on top of me like this and our hardening dicks slotted against each other I can't deny. I nod my head vigorously as I slot my thigh between your legs. 

"Should we-um- go to the car? So that we don't have to worry about nature or anything..." Louis trails off. 

"No baby, wanna do it out here. Feel the air around us, smell the sweet flowers, and see you glow in the moonlight." He shakes his head and replies with 

"I-I swear you have some sort of out doors fetish." All I can do now is smirk and bring my thigh up to meet Louis' crotch, allowing him to grind down onto me. 

    I reach behind Louis to grab his ass and pull him forward. With his chest exposed it's hard not to litter it with kisses and love bites. I'm about to flip us over and take control when you stop me. 

"No I, can I ride you daddy? Please I promise I'll be a good boy" I'm at a loss for words. 

"Oh-ah um uh y-yeah of course princess of course. And Louis nods eagerly, sliding off my pants and then his. I reach to grab the lube but it fumbles from my hand as he grabs at my hard cock. I can't help arching my back as he glides his hand up and down my length. I manage to grab the lube just as I feel Lou's lips press onto me and I jut my hips up. He opens his mouth quick enough and take me well, not even flinching as I hit the back of his throat. I squeeze the bottle and a loud moan rips from my throat because God you're so fucking hot. I'm about to cum with Louis' sinful lips around me and a bit of pre-cum drips out onto his tongue. I suppose he takes this as a signal to pop off before I cum. I need you now, more than ever. 

    I can see him crawl up me and before I know it he has the bottle of lube in his small hands and on his fingers. Lou looks me dead in the eye and sinks down onto one of his delicate fingers. He's still straddling me and I can feel his hard cock move against my body as he works yourself open. I can feel his thighs stiffen and clench around my body as you hit your prostate and I know I have to stop you before we both cum untouched. Louis seems at a loss for words until I snap him back into reality by nudging my hard length against his hole. Lou looks down at me as his golden brown hair falls slightly into his eyes and you slick up my cock. It isn't long before the tip is nudging at his slick pink hole and he teasingly starts to lower down. 

    It takes a minute for him to adjust to the stretch but as soon as he is he fully lowers down onto me. "OH FUCK" I breathe out and Louis lets out a small tear. It doesn't go unnoticed by me and I'm quick to see if he's alright. 

"Talk to me baby, tell me if it's too much and if it hurts. We can stop whenever you'd like baby please." He lets out a shaky breath and speaks. 

"No daddy it feels too good. The way you stretch me and fill me up is so good I can't help it." Oh princess. My sweet daring princess. How did I ever find someone as perfect as you? I smile softly and roll my hips up. Louis matches my movements nodding to give me the okay. I start slowly rolling my hips more and more but he steadies me, wanting to take control.

    I lie back fully and let him take control. It's so fucking sexy to see this side of Lou and I tell him that over and over again. Lou bucks his hips towards me then rolls back, creating a sinful pattern of grinding down on me. Why does he have to be so delicate, so gentle? All I want to do is wreck him but in moments like these I can't. He's just too perfect for me to destroy his pretty little body. One day though, one day we'll be rough. 

    I eventually join in to thrust up when I see he's tired. I can feel the cool grass beneath me and Lou's warmth on top of me and I can't stop now. I'm so close, so fucking close and I can tell he is too. I angle my hips a bit more and that has his back arching so I do it again and again until he's a moaning mess and he's spilt his cum all over my chest. I cum soon after, spilling deep into his ass and still rolling my hips to ride out our highs. After we're both over sensitive I pull out and flip him over. 

"Gonna eat you out now baby. You are so fucking hot I just can't help myself." Lou nods weakly  and pushes his ass up into the air, taunting me. I can already see some of my cum leaking out of his ass and I slide my tongue across his wet heat to taste myself. I dip into Lou over and over again, gliding my mouth around him until I have him a writhing mess which honestly makes him hard to keep still. I don't stop though, and you push yourself against me as if to encourage me. I keep going, noticing his cock is hard again and leaking. I slowly speed up pushing my tongue around his wet heat and before I know it he's cumming once again, untouched. You're breathing heavy now and I can see he is spent. I grab a nearby shirt and wipe both of us off before we fall asleep in each others arms and dream of sweet beginnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing about eating ass so it vague. Uh yeah okay bye


	7. Sweet Coffee

Third Person:   
Harry and Louis stand together in line to get their coffee. It's the day after their date and Louis still can't walk properly. By now he's used to taking it but it's a whole other ballpark when you ride someone. So here they are, stood in the coffee shop with Louis leaning on Harry for support. When they go up to the counter a bolt of pain hits Louis and he has to look down at the counter for a moment, so Harry finds himself ordering for the both of them. Louis finally looks up and shoots the cashier a shy smile, and she returns a knowing one. Lou blushes and looks away, shuffling to the pick up counter beside him. Harry is of course oblivious to all this and says thank you to the girl while she tries not to die of laughter. 

After they get their coffee they go and sit down at one of the tables, Louis struggling to find a comfortable position but finally settling against the wall. Harry smiles at him and whispers. 

"Last night was amazing baby, we'll have to do it again" to which Louis snarkily replies

"get your outdoors kink away from me. My ass is on fire now because of you" Harry holds his hands up in a surrender. 

"Hey, I wasn't the one who suggested riding. Be lucky I didn't destroy that ass-more than it already is." Louis is appalled. How dare he? 

"You mother fucker I will beat your ass." Harry's on a roll however, he leans over the table to bite back

"can't you realize that I've beat you to it?" 

"You mother fucker" Louis replies and leans back into his chair, causing another round of pain and Louis arches his back as his face twists in pain. Harry has to refrain from jumping over the table and instead Lou's petite body pops into his mind and he has to pull his chair closer to the table and cough awkwardly into his hand. 

The girl from behind the counter is cleaning tables at this point and hears most of the conversation. She's behind Harry but can't hold it in anymore. She lets out a loud burst of laughter and has to sit down before she falls. Louis and Harry freeze up, both looking each other in the eye. The girl is quick to apologize. 

"I'm so- I'm sorry it's just you two are so-" she begins to laugh again for a minute. "Okay I'm good now I promise. I- yeah I'm good. You two are just so funny together. Mister oblivious over here-" she points a thumb at Harry "and then the fireball" nods at Louis "you two are the perfect match, I can't believe it" Louis and Harry are stunned, and it shows on their faces. "What? You think I don't know you're dating? It shows on your faces, and the wall the tall one handles you with care. You guys are perfect for each other, don't even deny it." She picks up her cleaning supplies and walks away, leaving the boys blushing in their back booth. 

Before Louis can say anything Harry plants a kiss on his lips. He only pulls away a couple centimetres and then speaks "shh baby it's alright, you're alright." Louis steals another kiss and whispers back "yes daddy" and they both pull away fully, looking deep into each other's eyes. Harry lifts his cup to his lips and peers over, green eyes burning through Louis. Louis wants to melt into a puddle with how sensual Harry looks right now. He temporarily forgets about the burn in his ass and leans over the table, pulling Harry into a deep kiss once again. Louis can taste coffee on Harry's lips, and he swipes his tongue onto Harry's lips to steal a taste. He pulls back and sits down again, biting back a whimper but finding the words "I love you Harry" these words have been said before, back in the field under the stars. Harry knows this and Louis knows this, but it feels even more real now. "I love you Louis" Harry smiles back and they both sit in utter bliss for a few moments. The girl from behind the counter walks past them and shouts "just get married already!" Harry and Louis chuckle but Harry finds himself speaking lowly.

"one day princess, one day" Louis doesn't hear him but his face lights up with the thought of being Harry's baby forever.


	8. Laced Dream

Third Person:   
Louis sits on couch, he really hasn't moved all day. He hasn't seen Harry in a few days either, the last time was Friday at the coffee shop. That was such a fun time with his love, definitely one he'll remember for a long time. Louis can't stop fidgeting, picking up his phone and putting it down, looking out the window. He doesn't know if he should text Harry. Or will Harry come over? He can't live his life in anticipation. Just as he goes to pick up his phone he hears a knock on the door. A smile quickly spreads across his face as he gets up and darts to the door. 

    Louis opens it up and to his pleasure, it's Harry. Harry is standing there in all his glory holding a medium sized bag. For a minute Louis doesn't even notice it and just pulls his love down for a kiss. They back pedal and Louis closes the door behind them, lips still attached. 

    Before they can hit the couch, Harry remembers the bag in his hand and draws back from Loiis. Louis stands there and pouts until he realizes the gift. Sheepishly he takes the bag from Harry and goes to take a seat on the couch as he opens it. 

"You really didn't have to get me anything you know, you yourself is the greatest thing I could ask for." Louis rushes out as he takes out the silver tissue paper on top. Harry just sits beside him with a stupid smile on his face as he awaits Lou's reaction. 

     As Louisvis about to start rambling about how sweet Harry is, he gasps. Takes a deep breath and reaches into the bag. He pulls out a pair of laced soft purple underwear. A pastel pink pair comes after, followed by a dark blue and a black pair. He also finds a bottle of strawberry flavoured lube that will come in handy, thank you very much. Last to be drawn out of the bag is a white pair wrapped around a cylindrical object. Louisvis at a loss for words and almost drops it. A dildo? Harry got him lingerie, lube, and a pink dildo? Louis's mouth is ready to hit the ground so Harry speaks up.

   "Just thought we could add a little excitement. I know they'll look amazing on your little body babe" and Louis just nods slightly. Harry picks up the pink pair and puts them in Louis' hand, tells him to go try them on. 

    By the time Louis comes back Harry is hard in his pants and trying not to touch himself. Louis comes around the corner with the pink lace hugging his ass in all the right places, barely holding his hard cock to his flushed body. Harry wants to cry with how angelic Louis looks right now. The thin pink fabric on Lou's looks too good to take off, and Harry knows he made a good choice. Embarrassed, Louis pads over to where Harry is and stands before him. Harry reaches out behind Louis and takes his ass into both of his hands, feeling the lace under his hands. He tugs Louis forward so that his mouth is right in front of Louis' dick and kisses the fabric covering his hard cock.  

    "Daddy please" Louis lets out a breathy moan and thrusts slightly towards Harry. Harry slides his hands around Louis' body and takes the lingerie down just enough so that he can grasp Lou's cock. Harry looks up at Louis and mumbles out "good boy" as he then looks Louis in the eye and kisses the tip. Louis let's out a small breathy gasp until suddenly he has a mouth around his cock, feeling it slide down and back up. It feels so good to be with his boy again and it definitely feels good to have his wet mouth around his cock. Harry takes his time, pulling up and going lower each time he sinks down onto Louis' hard cock. Harry pulls off for a second and replaces his mouth with his hand. 

 

"Open your eyes for me baby, let me see the ocean" Louis fights against the pleasure to open them and looks straight at Harry. "There you go baby, just like that, just like a good boy" after that line Harry's mouth was immediately back on Louis, looking him in the eye and bobbing his head up and down. 

    Louis gasps as Harry takes him fully into his mouth, angling his head to deep throat Louis. When Louis feels this he whimpers and cums into Harry's mouth, Harry trying to swallow as best he can. Some cum dribbles down onto his chin and as Louis pulls out and drops to the ground Harry grabs hold of Louis' chin and tips it up for a kiss. He can taste himself on Harry and it's surprising and so dirty but he loves it. He pulls his head away and looks deep into Harry's green eyes eyes. 

"Wanna make you feel good daddy. Wanna make you feel so good." Harry nods and sits back on the couch. Louis pulls Harry's sweatpants and boxers down, letting his hard on free. Harry let's out a sigh of relief and let's Lou's tiny hand grip him. The building pleasure turns to hurt after a bit and Lou grabs the strawberry lube to add some moisture. Louis makes eye contact with Harry as he turns the bottle upside down and let's a couple drops fall onto Harry's hard cock. The coldness makes Harry arch his back and squirm until he feels Louis' hand on him again. Louis works his hand on Harry, twisting his wrist and changing up the pace. When pre-cum drips onto Louis' hand he replaces his hand with his mouth and moans at the sweet taste. Harry doesn't last long after that as he thrusts into Louis' mouth and cums. 

    They both take a minute, panting and kissing and groping. Louis remembers that his parents are probably going to be home soon and picks himself up. He pulls the lace over himself and grabs the bag to put the gifts back in. He carries the white bag to his room and throws on pair of sweats over himself. When he's done that he tells Harry to clean himself up and hands him a towel. Harry's pretty pink blowjob lips part as Louis stands there in his sweats and watches him with a fond smile. Harry runs the towel down his body and cleans up the cum and bit of lube still left. He looks up to Louis and Louis beckons him to his own bedroom. 

    Lou clambers onto the bed and climbs under the covers. He then lifts up the blanket so that his love can get in without hassle. Harry snuggles up against Louis and looks into his ocean blue eyes with his honey gold ones. They share a deep and meaningful kiss before Harry takes Louis into his arms and mutters an 'I love you' 

    Not even an hour goes by before Louis' parents get home and even though they don't know he's in a relationship, or even gay for that matter he still can't be bothered to move from Harry's embrace. They knock on his door and before Louis can reply his mother opens it and let's out a small noise. Before her lay two boys cuddling under the covers, one of them being her son. 

"Oh um hello Harry. Louis can I talk to you for a moment?" Louis grumbles a yes and his mother steps back out into the hall as Louis gets up and throws a shirt on. 

    "I just want to say I'm not mad." Jay says just as he begins to talk. "I just wanted to know why you didn't tell me sooner?" Louis is at a loss for words. He thought she would scream, cry, maybe something. But not this. A tear slides down his cheek and soon enough he's in his mothers arms and crying. 

"I-I didn't know what to say or how you'd react. But I do love him mom, he's my everything." She shushes him and runs her hand down his back. 

"Shh honey it's okay. As long as he treats you right and you treat him right I don't care that you like boys. Whatever makes you happy baby." Louis looks up to his mom and whispers out 'thank you' before she wipes the tears off his cheeks and kisses his forehead. They smile at each other before Louis goes back into his room and snuggles against Harry. 

    "She took it well I assume?" Harry says to Louis. "Yes, better than I thought. 'S a good thing because I don't think I'd be able to let you go so soon daddy, or at all for that matter." Harry smiles silently at this. "Me neither princess, I love you too much." Louis nods sleepily and says the words before he can doze off. "I love you too daddy."


	9. Hurt and Heartache

Third Person:   
Harry awoke cuddled up under the blankets next to Louis. When he opened his eyes he could see Louis smile in his sleep, eyelashes resting softly on his cheeks. Lou's hair was spread out on the pillow and Harry could see the daylight shine off it. 'You are just so beautiful, my beautiful baby boy' Louis stirred a bit in his sleep and snuggled deeper into Harry's broad chest. Harry let the fondness take over his face and he brushed a hair out of the smaller boys eyes. He waited. Watched. Soon enough Louis was sleepily opening up his eyes, pulling back slightly to rub his tired eyes. He yawned once. Yawned again. Then he looked up at Harry and smiled lazily. 

"Good morning sleepy boy." Harry whispered to Louis and Louis smiled back. "Morning daddy." was all Louis could get out before yawning again. He wanted to go back to sleep but knew he had to get up. It was a Monday after all and they had to go to school. After last night Louis feels a sudden shift between him and his love. It's a good shift, one that makes them light on their toes and all giggly. Louis climbs out of bed and stretches with his back to Harry. As his shirt rides up from stretching, Harry catches a glimpse of the pink lace peeking out of Louis' pants. This has Harry holding back a moan and he dips his head down. 

    Harry looks back up only to see Louis peel his white t-shirt off himself. His toned back shows little by little as it creeps up towards his head and just like that it's off. It's only now that Louis turns back around and notices Harry's hard on. He looks at the clock-reading 7:13- and decides they have some time. He quickly checks out the window and sure enough both of his parents cars are gone. Louis goes to his dresser and grabs an oversized pair of sweats and throws them at Harry. Then he pads over to the white bag and grabs the lilac pair of underwear. Harry watches all of this and follows as he's beckoned to the bathroom. They get in the shower together and Louis giggles as he turns it on and the coldness makes Harry jump slightly. Harry starts to pout but it is soon turned to a blissed out grin as Louis grabs his thick cock. The water is warm now and slicks up Lou's hand, allowing him to pump Harry and get him off. Just as Harry's about to come he grabs Louis' now hard cock and brings him to his high as well, them both coming one after another. They then take a moment to come down from their highs then take a proper shower. 

    Getting ready after that was a breeze. They threw on sweats, of course Louis had his lingerie on under them, and hoodies, looking snug and ready to go. It was all giggles and kisses as the made their way out to the car. Since Harry had driven over to Louis', the boys had decided to drive his car to school together, making the executive decision to stop at Cup of Coffee for breakfast before school. The clock read 8:02 now, and school didn't start until 8:40. They definitely had time. 

    As they walked into the little shop the bells on the door shook giving a little sound which made Louis smile. Daniel was stood behind the counter and greeted them when they came to order. "Late night?" Daniel asked and chuckled as they both blushed. The two boys ended up tea and a couple muffins before leaving for school. They arrived at about 8:33 and scurried into the school. 

    For Louis, his class was boring. He had graphic design and at first he thought he would love it but now he's disinterested. He'd would much rather be doing biology or chemistry, something more science oriented. But alas he was stuck here so he might as well fight his way through the rest of the semester. Harry however loves his class. He has Phys. Ed this semester and he loves being able to work hard and move around. He actually sees it as a way to better himself for Louis. And that is always as good of a motivation as anything.  

    It was lunch time now and they are back together surrounded by their friends. They never really came out to them but they started holding hands more, whispering to each other and their friends have definitely caught them being fond to each other. When they sat down Louis couldn't help himself.

"You guys do know we're dating right" and points to Harry. Zayn looks at them in disbelief before bursting out laughing. 

"Do you think that we're idiots? Of course we know! You guys are always up on each other!" Louis lets out a small 'oh' and looks down. Harry absentmindedly puts his hand on Louis' back and rubs small circles into his spine. 

    After school they met at Harry's locker. Louis walked up to him ready to go and leaned against the locker that was beside Harry's. He smiled up at Harry but before he could speak the taller boy started as he grabbed his binder and went to shut his locker. 

"So I was thinking," he started "That we could um-" Louis' face twisted into concern for his boyfriend and he quietly said yeah? Harry stopped on the side of the hallway, closed his eyes to catch his breath and started again. Louis noticed the lump in his voice and his glassy eyes but allowed him to speak. And when Harry did, he spoke fast. 

"I was um wondering if you ahh, would like to come with uh me? Yeah come with me to erm my house as my..." He paused for a second, trying to find the words. "As my boyfriend and not my best friend? Well I mean you are my best friend but I want your help. Please." 

Louis stood for a moment and took it all in. Harry wants him to be his support for when he came out to his mom. He could do that right? Of course he could. He realized the beat and rushed to answer Harry. 

"Yes-yes of course. C'mon baby lets go before you change your mind." A wave of relief washed over the taller boys face and he pulled Louis in for a kiss. As they pulled apart slightly a breathy chuckle escaped their lips and a passerby whistled. Louis ended up pulling back and giggling as he took Harry's hand to lead him to the car. 

     The walk down the stairs was silent. The walk out the doors to the car was silent. Louis didn't want Harry to drive to be so he took the keys. He didn't want Harry to sit in his worries and back out of this important milestone. Louis took a deep breath before opening the door and climbing in. Harry looked pretty nervous so he turned on the radio and smiled at him. "Hands to myself" by Selena Gomez turned on and Louis tilted his head to look at his love. 

    "It'll be fine baby. I'll be right beside you." Louis had to talk a little over the music. 

    "But what if it's not, what- what if" Harry stopped, then started again. "What if she doesn't accept me." He finally finished with a whisper. He was so quiet that Louis had to strain a bit to hear his boyfriend. When he caught it and processed what he said Louis leaned back and scoffed. 

    "Are you kidding? She loves you! She's your mom. You have nothing to worry about." Harry still seemed uneasy. "Hey babe, listen to me." Harry looked to Lou. "If anything does go wrong, you've got me. You have my family, my house, my love. Trust me, nothing bad will happen as long as you have me." Louis sounded so sure of this and Harry did truly believe him. He didn't trust his voice yet but he did smile at Louis and nod his head. 

    They got to Harry's house and Louis switched off the ignition but neither of them made a move to leave. Louis could tell that Harry was taking a moment to collect himself. Harry's eyes were closed tightly and his shoulders tensed. 'Okay, okay. You're fine. Remember what Louis said? He said nothing could happen that he wouldn't help me with. Ready? Ready. Don't panic. Don't. Cry.' Harry thought to himself. After a moment of shaky breaths and clenched hands Harry grabbed the door handle and pushed in open with Louis following in suit. 

Anne greeted them as the walked in and tears welled in Harry's eyes. Now that he was about to do this his heart sped up. He wanted to back out so badly. This was the worst fear he knew he would have in a long while. It was the type that consumes your whole being and everything you do is geared in with this paralyzing distress. He knew he had to do this but he really wish he didn't have to. Louis' small body was right beside him and he figured this was as good as it was going to get. 

    "Um, mum?" Harry managed to choke out. His mother immediately looked up from the book in her lap. Once she saw Harry's distressed face and Louis so close to him she straightened her back and paid him her attention. 

    "Yes Harry? What is it?" She replied with a tinge of curiosity. Harry and Louis went into the living room and sat down on a separate couch from his mother. Harry willed his voice to stay steady but in reality all that was keeping him grounded was the small hand on his back. He started off slowly and uneasy. 

    "I-I don't know how to tell you this. I hope you won't be angry with me." He stopped, looked into his mothers watchful eyes, and continued. "Well, you see, I'm- I'm gay? Yeah I'm gay. I-" before he could finish he was cut off by an angry voice. 

    "Gay? Gay? You're fucking gay?" Harry tries to intervene but his mother stands her ground. "I can't believe this! I can't believe you. All of your life you've liked girls and suddenly you meet one boy and you're gay. No, you're a disgrace. I want you out of my sight now. NOW." Harry sat shocked as tears rushed down his face. He could have sat there for hours and taken the abuse if it wasn't for Louis tugging on his arm. Louis dragged him into his room and grabbed an empty backpack, shoving clothes into it. He knew he had to get Harry out of this toxic environment and quickly. The moment he zipped up the bag he threw it over his shoulder and rushed to Harry. Harry sobbed out over and over and gasped for air finally when Louis clinged to him. They stayed like that for a solid minute before the sobs became unsettling. Lou pulled Harry out to the car but they couldn't escape the slander from Harry's mother. 

    "You're sister would never be a disappointment like you. You're just a faggot taking up space in my house. Get out now before I do something drastic. Leave, just go. I can bear to look at you anymore." Harry stopped at the sink which was a couple feet from the door. He stood there and took the verbal abuse before the tears blurred his eyes too much and the irritation mixed with his fear too much. He grabbed a glass and threw it at the wall causing a loud sound and shattered glass everywhere. 

    "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT. UP. THERE I WAS THINKING YOU WOULD LOVE ME NO MATTER WHAT. I THOUGHT YOU WOULD ACCEPT ME OR AT THE VERY LEAST BE A DECENT FUCKING HUMAN BEING. I AM NOT THE DISGRACE HERE, YOU ARE. LET ME KNOW WHEN YOU GET SOME FUCKING MANNERS." Harry screamed this out. He had enough of his mothers words and he couldn't just leave without saying that. He left her stunned in the kitchen as he left with Louis. Leaving a broken glass and broken family lying on the ground.


	10. Null

Third Person:   
Silence. It's a fragile thing. Sometimes it's all you need, and sometimes it fills all the spaces in your life and becomes unbearable. As the two boys sit side by side in the car the still quiet has never been more apparent. Louis has driven them out of town out to the meadow they went to before and halfway through Harry had stopped sobbing and the car was plunged into silence. Harry turns to look out the window. The world seems silent tonight too. As the sun sets it paints the world with its reds and oranges. And as the night draws in more purples and blues spill into the sky and the stars start to twinkle. The late June evening has quieted down. 

Louis stares straight ahead. The events that happened just an hour ago still formed a harsh wound on his heart. He wanted so badly to go back and defend his love, to break down and cry for his baby. But again and again he stayed in silence. Now he was in another state with his eyes glossed and staring out at the fields in front of him. Out of the corner of Louis' eye he could see the bushes waving ever so softly in the wind. Flowers have now bloomed and they pepper the ground, and while they should feel bright and welcoming right now all Louis takes them as is dull. The world has settled down but these two boys hearts sure haven't. 

"Do you... Want to stay with me for a while." Louis speaks first, but he doesn't look to Harry. He hears shuffling beside him but all Harry does is avert his eyes down to the dash. Harry's voice comes out rough. 

"Yeah I'd um, I'd like that. For... For a bit until this clears up. If it ever does." Silence. "I just don't understand" Louis finally looked to his right at Harry, who was crying again. It's a gentle stream now but he doesn't make any sound. Doesn't dare. Sobs no longer consume him but instead a steady rain. 

"I thought she loved me so much. We were always so close, she said she would always be there for me. Always. But as soon as I told her she freaked out. I should have reacted better. I shouldn't have thrown anything. But I can't go back. Not when she can't accept me like this." Louis can hear his voice quivering but listens attentively. All he does is grab Harry's hand. When it's clear he doesn't want to talk anymore Louis speaks up. 

"Baby, listen. It's not your fault. None of this will ever be your fault. Being gay is not a choice but the way she acted... That was a choice. I know it hurts to have the one you love say such harsh things. Sometimes you have to get through the heartache to find complete happiness. And sometimes, it's worth it." a still air fills the car. Louis caresses Harry's hand ever so gently and brings it up for a kiss. Small, but enough. It'll always be enough. 

"Let me help you feel better" Louis says while still looking down at Harry's hand. Darkness has fully set in and has surrounded the car. Neither of them bother to turn on the overhead light but Louis can see Harry's outline nod. 

"Okay baby. Gonna make you feel so good. Gonna forget all of your troubles. And then I'll take you out and pay for ice cream, cause I know you always pay for me. Maybe I'll get you mint cho-" Louis is cut off by Harry kissing him. It takes the breath away from Louis but he honestly doesn't mind. Harry pulls away. 

"Thank you so much. You have been nothing but supportive and I love you." Harry is squeezing his eyes shut as if to stop the tears. Silence. Louis kisses his forehead and grabs his phone. He exits the car leaving Harry to lean back into his seat and sigh. Louis jogs around the front of the car and opens up Harry's door. 

"C'mon babe. Just you and me. I'll make you feel good." He extends a hand. Harry takes it and Louis yanks him out of the car. He already has his phone flashlight on and he leads them as best he can through the brush, Harry having to redirect him a couple of times. When they finally get to the meadow they just pause for a second. Let the quiet surroundings consume them. Hand in hand they close their eyes and feel the cold lush grass beneath their toes, the gentle breeze dance across their shirts. And of course, the beating of their own hearts.

"Lie down baby, gonna make you feel good." Louis says. He pushes Harry's shirt up to the top of his chest. Louis stands up to take off his shirt and pants. Harry lies on his back looking at the sky while Louis shimmies out of his gray skinnies. He gets down on his knees and hooks his fingers into Harry's belt loops to tug the tight jeans down. Once both of their lower halves are bare Louis straddles Harry's hips. Louis is about to speak when Harry's tear ridden voice calls out. 

     "No," he coughs "no baby, want you in me. Need you to make me feel something other than this pain inside my head. Silence it please." And Louis' eyes widen with fear and sadness because his baby is hurting god damn it. And he can't do anything else for him. He looks into Harry's watery green eyes and nods. 

    "Okay... Okay baby spread your legs. Gonna make you feel better I promise." Louis whispers over the crickets around them. Harry's head hits the lush grass under neath him as he lets okay a shaky breath and separates his closed knees. Louis lets a tear slide down his cheek as he sticks two fingers in his mouth to lube them up the best he can. To be honest, Lou didn't anticipate having to top. He was a power bottom and is always ready. But his dear love, his daddy needs this. Needs him. Louis needs to silence Harry's mind. He pulls his fingers out of his mouth. 

    "Sweetheart this will hurt. Are you su-" 

    "Of course I'm sure. Just. Just please. I need something to make me feel again." Again Louis sat back on his knees teary eyed. A few more tears make their way down Louis' face. He's jolted back into the moment when a drop lands on his finger. 

    "Okay. I'm going to put just a finger in. Tell me when you're good." Harry nods eagerly and Louis nods firmly as he closes his mouth. He presses his finger tip to Harry's tight hole. Harry opens up his legs further and locks eyes with Louis. A new found confidence comes from inside of Louis and he pushes the finger in. Harry lets out a sigh and relaxes a bit. Louis works his finger inside of Harry and when he sees fit he pushes the other finger. The emerald eyed boys eyes open and his shoulders move side to side before deciding he likes it. Another minute or two of working Harry open and the broken hearted boy voices he's ready. 

     "Alright Lou I'm good. I'm good please just carry on to the next step." The smaller boy looks on sadly at his boy and down at himself. Nodding, he spits on his hand and rubs on himself. Spits on his hand again. Louis doesn't want to hurt him, never wants to cause that torment. One hand lands on the ground beside Harry's waist. The smaller boy lines himself up and pushes the tip in the best he can. Harry's face twists into a bit of pain but he himself stays silent. Louis nudges in more and can only imagine the burn his partner is feeling. He's about to pull out when Harry wraps his legs around Louis' hips. 

    "No don't move. It feels like I'm on fire. A good fire. Like my whole body is heated to no and I feel like flying. It's. It's good." Louis hears these words but the look on Harry's face is different. His already tear stained cheeks have the rain from his eyes on them, and his eyes are squeezed shut. Louis shifts them so he's sitting down and Harry is sitting in his lap, still on his member. They grip onto each other for dear life, bawling their eyes out and feeding off the others love and despair. It's tragic really, the silence that the two have been held captive for so long was finally broken. Not broken by laugher, by long talks while looking up at the stars. Broken by none other than the sobs emitted from both of them. Loud. Louder. They silence all the life around them. Birds, bugs, squirrels stop their chatter to listen to the sad music being brought out from these boys. The whole world stops and stares. 

     Louis knows this moment can't last forever. He moves his hips down and back just a bit then rocks forward into Harry. He allows the boy on top of him to continue to clutch onto him but adds a bit of fire, helps him fly. 

    Harry starts meeting Louis' thrusts and a small part of the sobs turn into whimpers and the whimpers turn into moans. The green eyed boy leans back from his lifeline and immediately gasps. Louis hit his prostate and it added fuel to the fire, making Harry's weeping turn into groaning. Louis works his best into Harry and it's more than enough to take his mind off of things. The blue eyed boy knows he's close but holds his own until Harry lets go. Louis places his hands behind him and Harry's eyes meet his and his mouth parts before he stops moving his hips. Harry's thighs tighten around Louis' waist, the hands on Lou's shoulders clutch onto him, and Harry's entire body freezes for a second as he he cums harder than he ever has before. It goes all over Louis' chest and Louis releases into Harry. 

    They stay there for a minute. Two minutes. Five minutes. Louis watches Harry, only moves when he does. None of them speak of the events of the past day. Harry just moves off of Louis and lies down. He's sweaty and parched and all he wants to do is sleep. Louis grabs his t-shirt and wipes some of the cum off of his own chest then Harry's arse. Throwing the shirt aside, he lays on his back along side Harry. Blue eyes drag from the clear sky to the sleeping face beside him. He finally looks at peace. Louis looks back at the sky and then closes his eyes, listening.

Silence.


	11. Afire Love

Louis' POV:   
I woke up to a amber sky above me. Blink once. Twice. The universe has painted a pretty sky today. With burnt orange filling almost half of the sky and added brick reds and dull yellows complimenting it. I can feel the damp grass against my back, arms, and legs. I look to my left at Harry and see him ever so peacefully for the first time in 28 hours. It's nice to finally get to watch the way his eyelashes rest upon his cheeks, the way his hair falls upon his forehead. A true sight to see. I watch over his body as he stirs awake. I smile at him as he takes in the sky above him. Harry will be okay, I know he'll be. It's sad to say, but even if he loses his mother, family, or whatever happens, he has me. And that's the sad truth, isn't it? He can't ever go back from this fate, it's set in stone now. It's not even the fact that he loves me, and I him. It's the fact that he's 'gay' that makes his mother so uncomfortable. My poor baby has been doomed to a life of hate from his family now, something I don't have. His pain is real to me though, I can't ignore the hurt I feel in my heart for him. I just want to curl up into a ball and cry all day. His loss is just as impacting on me. 

"Hey... Baby" Harry's voice speaks softly out, and he stops to cough. "Don't look so sad now. It's shitty and it happened and we both know it. It's going to take time I know but I can't be sad forever." I nod and lick my lips. Tears well in my eyes and he reaches over to my still naked body.he turns me over and I'm surprised when he sits up and perches on his knees, hands right beside my waist. My cock is pressed against the damp grass and I hiss against the coldness. He taps my hip and I part my legs and push my ass up toward him. I never could say no to my love, not even when we first met. Looks like now is no different. 

Harry starts out nice and slow, leaning back and sliding his forefinger from my back, all the way to my tight hole and down to my sack. A sigh escapes my mouth. Yeah, topping felt kind of good but I love being a bottom. The feeling of being filled up and the cum dripping out of my fucked out hole feels too good to give up. Whatever my baby needs though, I'll do anything for my love.

    Harry pushes his index finger into me without warning. The dry pain makes me pull forward but Harry pulls me right back all the way against his knuckle. I feel him shift and suddenly he's breathing over my heat, right beside where his finger is pushed in. I whimper and push my ass back. This causes his lips to graze over my hole and makes me moan while arching my back. He's too good. It's amazing how experienced he's become since we've started dating. I can't complain, not when it feels this good. He pulls his finger out but before I can complain he shoves two back in and spits on me to use as lube and as his fingers pump in and out of me he licks from my balls all the way up to my arse hole. A moan so loud it scares the birds rips out of me. 

     I can only imagine what he looks like right now, eyes closed in bliss, cheeks hollowed. My daddies cock must be so hard right now. My hard dick is already leaking pre-cum, and my daddy is only helping the situation. The way he's licking around his fingers so deep inside of me, dipping in his tongue every once in a while. I bet he knew it would have me panting, and boy he wasn't wrong. 

     "Daddddy I'm gonna-uh-gonna cum. Can I come daddy please?" Harry seems to have forgotten, seeing as his fingers hesitated. Honestly I had too, until he was in control again. He doesn't stop but instead speaks. 

     "No, not yet princess. Gotta get daddy off first." I whine but nod my head as much as I can while it's still slightly pressed against the grass. He pulls is fingers out and replaces them with his hard cock, rubbing over my hole and observing my face from his new angle. He then places his hands on my hips and pushes in roughly, making me cry out as the sudden burn. It's a good burn, an amazing one. You know, besides the fact that I bit down and got grass in my mouth. That made me sputter and cough. 

    "Ah, fuck me. Ew ew ew." Harry stops for a second, still deep inside of me. 

     "Baby are you okay? What happened?" I can hear the concern in his voice and can only imagine his eyebrows cutely knitted together. 

    "Yeah I'm great, just got some-fuck-grass in my mouth." I hear an 'oh' from behind me and I prop myself up onto my hands instead of my elbows to get the grass out of my mouth. As I do this I end up pushing back further against him and he hits my sweet spot. The rest of the grass falls out of my mouth. 

     "Oh daddy, please give me more. Please please pleease." With no warning he starts fucking into my all over again. With no lube it feels like fire, but it also feels better than it ever has before. The pleasure overcomes the burn and my daddy keeps hitting my sweet spot every time he fucks into me. Then Harry does something he's never done before, he slaps my ass. 

    "Ah, fuck! What was that for!" I cry out. He tsk's me.  

    "You want another one princess? Don't be a bad boy or I'll have to punish you" I whine out and pull my head down. 

     "Didn't know you had it in you, you kinky mother fucker." I mutter under my breath. Another blow to my ass. 

    "What was that baby? Care to share?" 

    "N-nothing daddy. May I please have another?" I'm quite into this actually. I like it rough, but I've never actually told Harry that. Spanking though, that really got me going. I hope he doesn't stop. Another blow to my ass. By now I'm so close, I have to cum soon or I'll go crazy. 

     "Daddy can I come now? Pretty please I'll be a good boy daddy please!" He fucks into me faster.  

    "Yes baby. Be a good boy for daddy and cum. Daddy will be right here with you. C'mon, be a good boy for daddy." I cum right then and there, my whole body going still and my back arching as I shoot white ribbons all the way up to my chin. It's the hardest I've ever cum, and it's drawn out by my daddy fucking into me so harshly. He stops and cums deep into me. I feel so full, so complete. 

     He pulls out but tells me to stay where I am. His cum leaks out of my hole and his tongue laps it up, starting at the bottom of my hole and dragging it up. It dips into me and back out and I'm actually crying now from the pleasure and over stimulation. Daddy pulls back and blows on my hole. I giggle at that and I can feel him smile against me as he licks again. He has me hard in no time and sticks his middle finger in me once again to help me cum quicker. It's not long before I'm cumming untouched once again. 

     I finally collapse onto the ground and I'm breathing heavy. I keep my eyes closed for a couple minutes as I catch my breath and open them when I feel Harry's hand push my hair out of my eyes. 

     "Do you feel better now baby?" I nod. "Good. Because I wanted to ask you a question. Don't get mad, I wanted to ask you before but we were both too unstable to do anything. I'm so sure about it now though, so I'm gonna ask you." He's rambling, and he sounds so nervous. What's going on? "Okay, here it goes. I want to get an apartment with you. I want us to move in together. I've been looking and I've actually found a place. Because.... Well because I can't go back home and we're both so sure about our feelings and high school is almost over and I just love you so much. So what I'm saying is... Will you move in with me?" 

     "Harry... I'm speechless..." My face is filled with awe and amazement but he looks worried. 

     "Oh... Is that a no? Is it too soon? Oh my, if it I'm sorry, sorry I couldn't wait." My eyes widen. 

     "No! No baby it's not a no. It's a yes. A definite yes. I want to move in together and unpack and wake up next to your beautiful face every morning. I want to walk into the bathroom in the morning and night and kiss you as you're brushing your teeth. I want to do all of that and more with you baby. Of course I'll move in with you." Harry got so excited then. He turned onto his back and covered his face with his hands. He had a stupidly cute smile on and I could've sworn he squealed. 

     "Now, daddy. I think this causes for a celebration." Harry took his hands away from his face and he looked a bit confused until I slid down his naked body to his dick. The idiot smile returned to his face and he nodded his head excitedly and pushed his hips up. I met him in the middle and kissed his semi hard dick. I opened up my mouth and griped him in my hand to guide him into my mouth. The moment his tip passed my lips he thrusts into my mouth and almost hits the back of my throat. I look up and see him so blissful, so relaxed and happy. I love him so much. I turn my attention back to his fully hard dick and take as much of him as I can without gagging. Each time I pull up and go down I take a little more of him, until he's hitting the back of my throat and I gag and pull off. 

     "Hey, baby." I look at him. "The trick is to relax. Relax your jaw, your throat muscles, your fear. Know that you aren't going to die and that you can pull off whenever you want." These words give me confidence and I nod vigorously and dip back down. I relax entirely with complete trust in my daddy. I quickly find myself taking his full length, and he easily slides into me. Daddy keeps face fucking me and he pushes down on my head. I take his full length and moan sending vibrations up his cock. He groans once and holds my head down on him as he fills my throat and mouth with his sticky cum. I pull off to swallow it as best I can but some does dribble down my chin. While looking him in the eye I take my finger and swipe it off, pulling my finger into my mouth and sucking on it. My cheeks hollow around my finger before I pull it out with a small 'pop'. We both giggle. 

     "Fuck princess... You are so pretty. I love you so much. Come here." Harry pulls me close and hugs me to his chest. The sky is a pretty light blue now. It's a clear day, and the meadow around us is peaceful once again. Just like Harry and I. 

Peaceful


	12. Moving On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas, this is the last chapter. It has been a journey and I am proud to have finished my first book. If you ever want to read more from me, I also have a book called Shoelaces. Thanks for sticking with me, I really appreciate it !

Third Person:  
Just three months ago Harry left. Three weeks ago they graduated. And just three days ago, they moved in. It was an exciting moment. Louis fumbling with the keys and Harry telling him to hurry up. When they opened the door, Louis actually squealed and Harry let a smile overtake his face. Stepping into this place was stepping into a new beginning. 

     They took their time unpacking. While they didn't have a lot to unpack, they still had to figure out where everything would go. Louis' parents had been kind enough to give them a few pots, pans, and dishes. Harry snuck back into his house one night and took his clothes and prized possessions. Louis looked into the one bedroom that they had which was at the end of the hall to the right. While standing at the doorway he turned his head to look at Spencer who was down the hall by the kitchen. 

     "We need to get sheets. Some art too. Make this place more home-y" 

     "Sure baby, we can go out soon." Louis nodded at that. 

     "Harry... What are we going to do now? I mean, I'm going to University in the fall so what about you? What will happen?"  
Harry stopped putting mugs away and looked down at the counter. Would his parents still support him? Do they even still love him? Judging by how their last encounter went, probably not. 

     "I... I'm working right now. I'll get a second job, scout my options. Let's settle down and get you situated before we start thinking about my future. I'll be just fine." Louis wanted to cry at that. Harry was always so sweet to him, only wanted to make sure Louis had everything he needed. Louis walked down the hall to the kitchen. 

     "Come here you big loveable idiot. I love you so much, you know that? I promise we'll get you to school, no matter what. We'll be stable, settled, and satisfied. Okay? Might take a year or two but if we save up we can do it." Harry nodded. He knew this was a good decision. More importantly, he knew Louis was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

     "I love you Louis. More than anything in the entire world. You are my stars, my moon, and my sunshine. I hope you know how much you mean to me." Louis couldn't hold it in then. He started crying, and he kissed Harry. Sweeter than they've ever kissed before, it was a slow, comforting promise of love. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      Later that night around 6, Louis sent Harry out for sheets. He trusted Harry's opinion when it came to that sort of stuff. Harry is the type to go around the house and decorate it to make everyone feel at home. It's just what he did. So when Harry left he went to the bathroom they had and started a bath. He wanted to relax for a bit before Harry got back. His head rolled back on the shower wall behind him and a glint of metal caught his eye. 

'Should I shave?' Louis thought 'I mean I've always thought it would be pretty hot, but I've never done it. Wonder how it would feel' he reached for the razor 'would Harry like it?' Louis became flustered at the thought and dropped the razor, bringing his hands to his face and blushing. He pulled his hands away and looked down at the razor in the water. 'Why not... Could be worth a shot and hey, at least I could see how it feels. I wonder, how much should I shave?' He thought about it for a while and decided on shaving his legs and pubes. Hey, he just really wanted the full experience. 

     Louis had read somewhere that conditioner works good for this sort of stuff, so he grabbed a bottle off the counter and lathered it on his legs. He figured his legs would be easiest so he started there. After a while of fumbling and a couple cuts he finally got the hang of it. Then he moved on to his other parts and was surprised with how good he did on the first try. I mean sure, it's not the best. And yeah, it doesn't look as good as a girl would have done it, but it was something he did on his own and he was pretty damn proud. Also proud that he didn't cut his dick. 

    Louis drained the bath and washed all the extra hairs out of the tub. He sat up from the ledge of the tub and checked himself out in the mirror. A soft smile played across his lips as he admires his curves and nice booty. Louis thought back to the present Harry gave him and the garter belt and stockings he bought soon after. It was a soft pastel pink to match the pair of panties Harry so kindly gifted to him. He slowly opened the bathroom and peered out. The tiny man didn't have a towel or well, anything really on, but he still giggled as he looked both ways and ran across the hall to the bedroom a couple feet down. He shut the door and giggled again while going to one of the bags he had brought and pulled out his little set. 

     Louis' blue eyes grazed over the material and felt the lace once over. He brought the outfit over to the bare bed and placed them down. He slid on the lingerie and had a bit of trouble clasping the hooks onto his stockings but once he did a smile overtook his face. The small man was obviously very happy with himself and the day itself. He went back to the mirror in the bathroom where he could see his arse in full view covered in intricate designs of lace. To be quite honest it was a little itchy. Louis kept having to adjust his dick as he waited for his lover. What could be taking him so long ? He didn't know. Louis put on some pop music and waited for his lover to arrive. 

~~~~~~

    Harry was looking around a small sex shop. He had passed it while walking back to their apartment. He wouldn't buy anything right? He was just... Looking. Yeah looking. Honestly, most of the items here either scared him or amazed him. There where so many different lubes and plugs, but also cages? Spencer fast tracked right out of there. He stumbled into another isle and saw some sort of fur. Wait, fur? What the heck. Harry treaded down and felt the soft faux fur. Upon further inspection he realized it was also a plug. 'How cute is this! It would look lovely in Lou' Thought Harry. He spent his time looking at the different tails and such but finally settled on an orangish fox tail. He scurried back to where he saw the lube and picked out a couple bottles, not forgetting to grab strawberry. 

    After paying, Harry walked back outside and looked at his phone. It was 7:23pm and he figured he should grab some food for the both of them. He took a look at the street around him and saw a pizza place. Grinning, he crossed the street and opened up the door. Immediately his nose was filled with scents of pizza dough and cheese. Harry's green eyes lit up as he went over to the counter. 

    "Hello, I'll get a medium ham and pineapple pizza." He spoke to the lady behind the register. She took his order and told him it'd be about a 10 minute wait. He nodded and payed for it before going to sit down on a red stool that was off to the side. The tall boy set his bags on the ground and pulled out his phone. There was a message from Louis. Harry hummed happily and opened it but choked on his spit when he saw what it was. It was a side view of Louis' ass, covered in lace with him bent over the counter. His hip was cocked and right leg bent, arse on full display. Louis attached a message saying 'miss you daddy xx ❤️' Harry let out a breath of air before replying back.

Harry:don't touch yourself baby, I'll be home soon

Louis:please hurry daddy I need yoooou

Harry:I know princess, just 10 more minutes

Louis: ):

Harry chuckled at the use of emojis and whispered I love you at the screen. He's so happy that he's found the love of his life, the boy with eyes bluer than the sky, with a body more beautiful than any mountain, nose cuter than a puppies. Harry was so head over heals with this boy and they both knew the love wouldn't end soon.

~~~~~~

Louis sat waiting, watching, waiting. He knew Harry would be home any minute now, but he was getting impatient. How long does it take to get sheets? Definitely not an hour. Louis sat on the couch in nothing but his lingerie until he heard the door click. He rushed around the couch and dashed to the door before it could open. Quickly Louis realized that he was pretty much nude and anyone could walk through that door, so he scurried back over to the couch and sat down. The way the couch was sitting hid his front from the door but you could see his bare shoulders and messed up hair. He waited another two seconds until he heard Harry's voice.

"Hey baby, sorry it's taken me a while. I got some pizza and a, a um gift. For you" Louis was a bit surprised, but answered.

"What kind of pizza?"

"Ham and pineapple, your favourite." Louis' eyes lit up and he peered over the couch before standing up. Harry's breath hitched and his eyes widened slightly at the slight before him. Here was a blue eyed boy, chest bare, stocking coming all the way up his thighs and clipped to the garter belt covering his waist. The boy he loved, with his curves smoothed out and covered in lace. It was a sight to see when the older boy ran his delicate hand across the back of the couch, sways his hips, and spoke.

"You know... I've been alone here for a while now. And being alone gives a person time to think, time to get creative. Time to... Come up with ideas." Louis stood in front of Harry and smoothed his hands over his boyfriends chest. He grabbed at Harry's belt loops, pulled his hips forward, and looked up through his eyelashes. "And I have a lot of ideas now, daddy." Harry gulped. Actually gulped. He let the bag slip from his hands. A small 'clink' was heard as the bag hit the ground and Louis looked up through his eyelashes as he slowly sank down.

"What's this daddy? Some shopping?" Louis was on his knees now, face right at dick level. He breathed a hot breath but instead of helping Harry's situation he grabbed the bag. Peeking inside, Louis audibly gasped. Blushing, he pulled out the glass foxtail plug.

"Oh my, and some lube to match?" Louis says as he pulls the bottle out as well. "Did you get this for me?" Harry nods. "Well, it is quite the gift. Think you could help me put it in?" Harry nods again and goes to reach for Louis but he's not quick enough as Louis sprints to their new bedroom. Harry takes a moment to steady himself, setting the pizza down and smoothing his hands over his jeans. He can do this, right? Of course he can. Of course.

He makes his way to the door and sees Louis face down in the mattress, ass in the air and patiently waiting. Harry smirks and goes over.

"Hey baby, need some help there?" He asks and Louis nods his head into the bed. Harry runs a hand over his ass before remembering he has his rings still on. A slap comes across Louis' ass and he lets out a moan, not putting up a front anymore.

"Not so tough are you now princess? You're all talk and no game. As soon as I touch you you're nothing but a melting puddle. Do you like how I touch you?" Harry says and slides a hand under the lace. It's only now that he notices the bare skin. "Oh and what's this, you shaved? What a good boy for daddy. Prepping yourself like this. You better have not touched yourself before I got home. Did you?" And if Louis isn't a whimpering mess into the sheets right now then he is a dead man. Harry is rubbing a finger over his hole and it's all he can do to just speak.

"I-I didn't touch myself daddy. Waited just for yo-you. Waited so you could fuck me." And Harry nods, please at the answer. He climbs onto the bed and places his knees on either side of Louis' legs. Gently he goes to remove his rings but is stopped by a tiny hand on his. All Harry has to is look up and see his boyfriend shaking his head and he leaves them on. The taller lad slowly and teasingly unclips the garter belt and slides the lingerie down Louis' milky thighs.

"Your legs too? Damn, how'd you know?" Harry is in awe. If this is his housewarming gift than he wants every gift to be like this.

"Yeah haha it's something I thought I'd try out. Feels pretty nice if I must say." Louis giggles out.

"And it is totally fine by me." Harry says and leans down, licking a strip over Louis' arse hole. "Yes, very nice." And it was. Harry didn't have to deal with the hair and it made it a hell of a lot easier to eat Louis out. Sooner than later Louis let out a dramatic sigh and Harry pulled his head up.

"What's up buttercup?" Their eyes connected.

"I need more. Not that this isn't nice-it definitely is-but I need you in me." And Spencer is a little annoyed at that. There are definitely nicer ways to ask. A smack comes across Louis' ass, the rings sting a little bit.

"No whining mister. You want something you say please and thank you. Want to try again?" Another smack. Louis bucks forward but doesn't complain further. 

"Yes. I-I'm sorry daddy. Can I please have your cock in me? Pretty please." Harry can't believe he's got Louis down to this point of submission but he's not going to stop now. He leans over Louis and stops with his mouth right beside Louis' ear.

"Not good enough baby. How badly do you want it? What do you want me to do to you?" Louis doesn't even care if the words spilling out of his mouth are dirtier than the mud outside. He rushes back to answer.

"Want you inside of me daddy. Need you to fuck me into this mattress long and rough. I want it rough. Want you to come inside of me and let it drip out of my ass. Need you to fill me up, daddy pleeeeeaaaase!" And at this Harry grabs Louis and repositions them so that Louis is straddling Harry's lap, and he grabs the strawberry lube that was tossed aside.

"That's more like it darling. Let daddy do the rest." Louis lets out a strangled 'yes' at that and when one of Harry's fingers prod at his hole all he can do is sink down until he feels the cold metal. Soon enough he's begging for more and Harry's putting in another finger, and then another. And maybe Louis is an unwinding mess with three fingers in him but honestly, who gives a fuck when it feels this good.

"Daddy can you put it in now please. I'm ready I promise, I'm so so sooo ready." And he is, so Harry takes out his fingers and grabs the bottle again. Louis looks him in the eye and shakes his head and damn this boy must want it rough because this is going to hurt. Harry gets a sudden but brilliant idea and picks Louis up.

"Where are we goin-oh" Louis' eyes land on the big mirror in their new bathroom, then down at the counter. It dawns on him what's going to happen and he looks to Harry with wide eyes.

"Want you to see yourself as I fuck you, see how you come undone under my touch. Keep your eye on the mirror babe." Louis nods and lets out a small moan as he's placed down. Immediately he bends over and has a dick rubbing over his hole. They stand like that for a minute before Louis gets a tad impatient but before he can speak Harry shoves inside him completely. Louis has to cover his mouth to keep him from screaming completely from pain and pleasure. Harry checks in with Louis and Louis begs him once again for him to go on. Slowly Harry draws away from Louis and back to him, going at a sickly slow pace. He repeats that motion until Louis is pushing back on to him more and more, getting impatient.

"Da-daddy can you please speed up. Harder please." Louis stutters out because of course he has to use his manners to get what he wants. It works just as he had hoped. The man behind him speeds up his pace and soon Louis is jutting forward and Harry grabs his chin to tilt his head up.

"Look at yourself baby, look in the mirror and see how I fuck into you, how good you have it with me. Do you love me?" Harry asks and Louis whimpers in his arms but replies. He won't last long.

"Yes daddy, I love you daddy. 'M close too, I'm go-gonna cum. Can I please cum daddy?" Louis whines out and Harry runs a hand over Louis' back. He doesn't answer for a moment and instead takes his eyes over his boyfriends flushed body, sweat beads forming on his forehead and back. He takes time to admire the curve of Louis' hips and the way his shoulders tense as he's bent over the counter and trying not to cum. Harry leans over Louis and looks him in the eye through the mirror.

"Alright. You can cum." As soon as those words are said Louis' body goes rigid and he releases white ribbons all over the bathroom cupboards. His body is still jerking forward from Harry but he just loves the sting and the roughness. Louis keeps panting and whimpering even after he comes because the man behind him is just too good. When Harry unloads in him they stay like that, bent over the counter, cum everywhere.

"You're still good right? You aren't hurt or anything? Speak to me baby." Harry whispers to Louis and his voice is very hoarse. Louis brings his head up with a lazy smile.

"Yes I'm still good. Can I have the plug please?" Louis asks and fuck Harry was not expecting that. Nonetheless he pulls out and tells Louis not to let any spill out as he runs quickly to their room and back to the washroom. He quickly kneels down behind Louis and is pleased to see nothing has come out. Harry makes quick work of pressing the glass base against Lou's still loose hole and slowly pushing it in. He uses his come and a little bit of spit as lube and he knows Louis approves by the way he pushes back until it's full in. Harry pats his ass and then twirls the tail around, muttering 'good boy.' Louis finally stands upright and tugs the stockings up his legs. As he looks at Harry his eyes catch the light and they are shining like two sapphires. He looks absolutely wrecked and absolutely satisfied. Harry smiles and picks him up, bringing him to the couch and grabbing the pizza. The rest of the night is spent giving head and eating pizza.


End file.
